Not Easy Sharing
by To Many Words
Summary: For Oliver and Miley. It isn't easy to share. Lime Scene. ONESHOT


**Not Easy Sharing **

Miley stood in the kitchen her back turned against the door as she finished up washing the dishes. Slowly she heard the door open and close quietly. She grinned to herself as she pretend not to hear it and continued to rinse a dish. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a fake gasp and dropped the plate purposely into the soapy water. She felt lips at her neck and she let out a giggle.

The brunette turned around and wiped her wet hands on a dish rag before throwing it on a counter. Miley reached up and pressed a small kiss on Lilly's lips.

"I have to finish doing the dishes." Miley said against her friend's lips. Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes while Miley turned around to finish. Lilly though stayed behind her and hooked her thumbs into her pockets. "Lilly…" Miley said meaning for it to sound impatient, but came out flirty. Lilly only grinned and nipped at her earlobe.

This time Miley dried her hands on the front of her jeans before resting her hands on Lilly's. She turned her head enough so Lilly could catch her lips in hers. Miley heard a faint please, and the puppy dog cuteness to it and caved. Miley sighed and gave the smallest nod without breaking the kiss.

Lilly took her hand and the brunette led her girlfriend up to her room. Lilly stepped in and Miley followed. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Lilly was shocked to find Miley had taken her in to a kiss. But she didn't complain instead one hand rested on her neck while the other rested on her hip slightly raising it under Miley's tang top. The pop star broke the kiss and pushed her skater friend on to her bed, being a bit rough. This only brought a grin on to Lilly's face and she rested on her elbows.

Miley's right hand grabbed Lilly's wrists in a swift movement and pinned them above her head. Lilly stared at her, almost confused. Not exactly sure how to respond. The other girl simply brought her lips to her neck and nibbled on it before a hand slipped into her friend's shirt. Lilly hissed as she felt Miley's hand travel down her lower backside.

She struggled just a bit; Lilly thrashed slightly under Miley to free her wrists. But the southerner held a tight grip and with her left hand she pressed it on her lower back and raised Lilly's body slightly more on the bed until Lilly was lying across it. Miley finally let go of Lilly's hands and grinned down at her friend. The girl looked slightly peeved.

"Next time let me finish my chore." Miley teased as she slowly lifted Lilly's shirt over her head. But Lilly still seemed a bit angry of being dominated like that. Her arms were crossed underneath her bra covered breasts and turned her head to the right giving Miley a clear view of her pale neck. Miley rested her lower body on Lilly and pressed her lips on Lilly's neck, and then lower to her collar bone. This time Lilly was letting sighs out at the feeling.

No matter how hard she would have tried, Lilly wouldn't be able to resist Miley even if she wanted to. She pulled Miley's tang top off. Her hands traveled down her shoulders, her spine and resting on top of Miley's ass. She pulled her girlfriend closer and gave it a small squeeze before one hand came up her sides.

Miley soon found herself grinding her hips into Lilly's, who let out a moan in satisfaction. Miley continued that tatics and kissed down Lilly's chest kissing at the exposed mounds. The parts of Lilly's breasts that weren't covered by her blue bra. Lilly arched her body pressing into Miley's. One hand reached for the other and intertwined their fingers above Lilly's head.

"Lilly!" Both of the stopped making out abruptly as they heard a voice. Oliver. Okay so Oliver and Lilly were also currently going out, and she wasn't cheating on him. He knew about Miley and Lilly's little side love, but she knew he hated it whenever she went to Miley's without telling him. He sometimes ended up feeling like a third wheel. "Lilly?" He yelled once more.

Lilly grinned at Miley.

"Upstairs."

"Miley's with you, isn't she?" Oliver shouted as he climbed up the stairs. Lilly giggled and grabbed her shirt.

"Maybe." Lilly teased and left Miley's room. Miley rolled her eyes, just like Oliver she sometimes felt like a third wheel. Having to share Lilly was hard, but agreed. Miley pulled her own shirt on and fixed her hair. Oliver was at the top of the stairs with Lilly in his arms.

"Hi." He said pressing his lips to hers. "You taste like Miley." He said very much use to the difference of Pre-Make Out session with Miley and Post-Make Out sessions. Lilly giggled.

"Maybe just a little." Lilly said as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver laughed while Miley came out.

"I see you're with my girlfriend once again." Oliver joked. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it; she's just so damn irresistible." Miley teased back. Lilly just shrugged innocently as Miley came up to them and placed her hands on Lilly's hips. Lilly bent down slightly and met her lips to Miley's. Oliver wouldn't deny it, seeing Lilly kiss another girl was slightly hot, but seeing as its Miley, was slightly disturbing as well.

"Okay you two. I think you've had enough." Lilly was set down and she looked at Oliver as if he was crazy. "Don't I get a little love?" He pouted. The blonde giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips. After a few minutes Lilly pulled away and looked back at Miley who had her arms crossed and was looking a little sour. "Jealous, Miles?" Oliver teased. Miley rolled her eyes once again and grabbed Lilly by the wrist and pulled her towards her.

"Never, Oken." She spat as she pulled Lilly into a kiss. Her tongue invading her girlfriend's mouth. Lilly grinned; she loved it when the two fought over her because it was always playful banter. The blonde broke the kiss and laid a quick one before she rolled her eyes at both of them.

"You two are impossible." Oliver this time rolled his eyes. It wasn't easy sharing.

**A/n: Any questions?**


End file.
